On Flash
__TOC__ Platform Adobe Flash Platform * https://www.adobe.com/platform/ * Desc. : a multimedia and software platform used for creating vector graphics, animation, browser games, rich Internet applications, desktop applications, mobile applications and mobile games. * Readings ** Introducing the Adobe Flash Platform *** Runtimes - Adobe Flash Player, Adobe AIR *** Frameworks - Flex ** Adobe Flash (on Wikipedia) ** Embedding SWF content in HTML ** Apply OBJECT and EMBED tag attributes in Adobe Flash Professional Adobe AIR * http://www.adobe.com/products/air.html * Desc. : a cross-operating-system runtime that lets developers combine HTML, JavaScript, Adobe Flash® and Flex technologies, and ActionScript to deploy rich Internet applications (RIAs) on a broad range of devices including desktop computers, netbooks, tablets, smartphones, and TVs. * Readings ** Adobe AIR (on Wikipedia) ** Adobe AIR / Features ** Adobe AIR / FAQ ** Adobe AIR Developer Center ** AIR Releases ** AIR Release Notes ** Using the AIR Debug Launcher (ADL) ** Setting desktop application properties ** AIR window basics ** Common settings *** The Flex framework does not support the GPU rendering mode., Using GPU rendering mode in an app that plays video is not recommended. ** Tips for optimizing GPU rendering performance ** Stage3D unsupported chipsets, drivers for Flash Player 11, AIR 3 Apache Flex * http://flex.apache.org/ * Desc. : a software development kit (SDK) for the development and deployment of cross-platform rich internet applications based on the Adobe Flash platform. * References ** [http://flex.apache.org/doc-getstarted.html Getting Started with Apache Flex] ** Setting up Apache Flex with Adobe Flash Builder ** Apache Flex (on Wikipedia) *** Adobe Flex 4.5 : May 3, 2011 *** Adobe Flex 4.6 : November 2011 *** Apache Flex 4.9 : Jan 11, 2013 ** Flex / Tech specs ** Flex / FAQ ** Flex Developer Center ** Download Adobe Flex SDK *** Up to Flex SDK 4.6 (Nov. 2011) * Readings ** Using Flex 4.6 ** Understanding  the  Flex  3  Component  and  Framework  Lifecycle ** Flex Custom Component Lifecycle(January 21, 2009) ** Flex - Life Cycle Phases ** The MovieClip life cycle, Event.FRAME_CONSTRUCTED, and Event.EXIT_FRAME. (May 22nd, 2009) ** The MovieClip life cycle revisited. From Event.ADDED to Event.REMOVED_FROM_STAGE. (June 15th, 2009) ** RTSP in Flex (Apr 20 '09) Tools * ActionScript/Flex/AIR Code Quality Measurement Tools (December 7, 2009) FlashDevelop * http://www.flashdevelop.org/ * Desc. : offers first class support for ActionScript (2 & 3) and Haxe development * License : * Readings ** Official documentation ** How to make FlashDevelop use 32-bit JRE? (Jul 31 '14) *** ${FLEXSDK_HOME}/bin/jvm.config Flash Builder * http://www.adobe.com/products/flash-builder-family.html * Desc. : a development environment for building games and applications using the ActionScript language and the open source Flex framework. * License : Commercial * References ** Using Flash Builder 4.6 FlexPMD * http://sourceforge.net/adobe/flexpmd/ * Desc. : a tool that helps to improve code quality by auditing any AS3/Flex source directory and detecting common bad practices * License : Adobe Scout * https://www.adobe.com/products/scout.html * Desc. : a lightweight but comprehensive SWF profiling tool designed for Adobe Flash game developers. * License : * Readings ** Getting started with Adobe Scout ** Adobe Developer Connection/Adobe Scout